A Beautiful Life
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Semua sudah terlanjur menjadi kewajibannya, semua sudah terlanjur menjadi bagiannya, semua sudah terlanjur ia alami, semua sudah terlanjur ia jalani.. Ia sudah tak bisa lepas.. dengan dirinya yang terlanjur Hina. "WARNING : Porstitusi!" Update chap 2!R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Akhhh!! ****Penyakit wa kumaaat!! cerita yang lain belum complete, dah bikin cerita baru lagi... Huhuhu... beginilah... berusaha mikir chapter lanjutan dari semua fanfic wa yang ada.. tapi malah jadi cerita lain... sudahlah. Mending di tumpahin dulu aja... begitu saran dari senpai wa... sebagai junior yang baik dan berbudi pekerti lu-- (dilemparin granat sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kata)**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi dan Gue... (sadddaaaaah... di timpukin sendal)**

**Disini wa sengaja merubah karakter dari si pemeran utama dan kawan-kawan... (idiih...atas izin sapa tuh?) sooo... jangan heran!! and enjoy it!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1**

_Pukul 24.00_

_Di sebuah perumahan tepatnya di depan sebuah gang kecil_.

"Giela lama banget sih……"seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna kebiruan sedang memandangi arloji yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan malas. Seperti biasa, malam ini dia berpakaian simple namun seksi. High heels, mini skirt (20 cm dari pinggang), tank top putih yang di tutup cropped jacket berbahan jeans. Sedari tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hinata..Hinata... Elu nggak sabaran banget sih..." sahut seorang gadis dengan rambut pink yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, sembari menghisap puntung rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Yah, gimana yah... dia kan habis absen dua malem... wajar donk kalo dah kangen ma pelanggannya..." balas si gadis berambut kuning yang duduk disebelahnya sambil tertawa nakal.

"Berisik deh... elu sendiri?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Fuuh... kalo dia malam ini emang terlambat..." Jawab si rambut pink cuek, ia terus menikmati rokoknya.

"Huh, Gue dapet orang baru nih… cape deh.. padahal gue dah pewe ma yang kemaren... tu orang nggak ada kabarnya lagi.." gerutu si rambut kuning.

"Eh, Sakura.. btw si Tenten kemanah kok malem ini gue nggak liat dia tadi dirumah **(AN: Rumah para pekerja)**...?" Tanya Hinata kepada si rambut pink dengan heran.

Sakura menepuk keningnya. "Ya ampun, Nonaaaa... dia tuh selalu chao tiap sore kaleeee ma om barunya ituh!!" jawabnya tak sabaran.

"Omnya terlalu bersemangat sih... sore-sore dah disamber.. kayak nyari jajanan bukaan ajah.." tambah Ino si rambut kuning sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Hinata menggeleng ia kembali menatap arlojinya. "Heran gue... kenapa dia dateng terlambat sih, secaranya waktu gue absen dia juga absen... jangan-jangan dia nggak kangen ma gu--"

"Hahahaha... Halooooo... tau dari mana loo kalo dia ikutan abseeeen...??" tanya Sakura dan Ino serempak menyela perkataan Hinata.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata mendadak berubah bingung.

"Lo nggak tau... kalo Tsunade-sama masukin pengganti sementara elo khusus buat om lo yang satu ituh...?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah menghabiskan sebatang rokoknya.

"Hah?" gadis itu membelalak kaget. "Siapa...?"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan... Karin-chaaaan" jawab mereka lagi serempak.

"Apa!! Dia gantiin Gue!! Bukannya tu anak dah kebanjiran pelanggan!! Brengsek! maruk banget tuh anak!!" sergah Hinata tidak percaya. Karin.. Karin... sang ratu buaya yang sudah lama menjadi saingan terberatnya selama ini. Yang paling disegani sekaligus dibenci para pekerja lain lantaran sirik dengan kemampuannya yang bisa membuatnya berpenghasilan jauh lebih besar. Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu jauh dengan penghasilan Hinata. Keahliannya tidak hanya dalam menarik pelanggan baru, tapi juga merebut pelanggan lama milik teman-temannya. Dan, Gadis itu lebih lihai mencari peluang dibanding Hinata. Merupakan Anak kesayangan Tsunade-sama yang pertama sebelum Hinata karena dia seperti mesin pencetak uang super cepat untuknya.

"Yah, secaranya dia yang paling kuat diantara kita... so... gitu deh..." Jawab Sakura cuek seraya mengambil sebatang rokok baru dari dalam _cluth _pink-nya, kemudian menggantungkannya di bibir, lalu menyalakannya. Dia tidak pernah menghitung seberapa banyak pelanggannya yang pindah ke tangan ratu buaya itu.

Sementara Hinata mulai gelisah. "Brengsek!!" makinya. Seolah-olah wajah Ratu buaya itu sedang menertawakannya dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Hati-hati lho... bisa-bisa om lo yang ini diambil ma dia lageee..." si Ino lagi lagi tertawa cekikikan.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Ino. Dia menggigit ujung telunjuknya. Cemas...cemas...cemas... dia sedang cemas, seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya_. –brengsek...!! liat aja kalo beneran dia berani ambil lagi..-_ batinnya. Marah Cemas bercampur dalam benaknya. Dia tidak pernah bisa memaafkan saingannya itu, Mengingat dua pelanggannya berhasil direnggut darinya. Hmm... Dua orang. itu jumlah yang paling sedikit. Sementara pekerja lain sudah pasrah karena hampir dari setiap pelanggannya beralih ke ratu buaya itu. Kenapa dijuluki ratu buaya? Karena kelakuannya sangat mirip dengan buaya yang gemar mengendap-endap di balik rerumputan rawa, lalu menyambar mangsanya secepat kilat dan mencabiknya tanpa ampun. Yah, begitulah alasan mereka memberi julukan tersebut.

Mengetahui temannya yang sedang gelisah, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan Langkahnya yang sedikit lunglai. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Wajahnya terlihat sedikit... Pucat.

"Udah lah… gue tau lo nggak bakal kalah semudah itu ma dia" Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. Isyarat pemberi semangat. Dia mengerti persaingan berat yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Karin. Tidak hanya dia, Semua pekerja lain juga tau. Tapi setidaknya dia yang paling tau.

"Ya iyalah!! Gue..!! Hinata Hyuuga!! Nggak mungkin kalah dari dia!!" sahutnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh. "yah, tapi gue nggak rela aja kalo yang satu ini berhasil dia ambil..." lanjutnya lagi dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Yang ini _Reward_nya banyak sih..." celetuk Ino.

"Diem lo...!!" tuding Hinata seraya menunjukkan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Yeeee... gomen!!" Ino balas mencibir.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sedan hitam nan elegan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Hinata yang merasa yakin kalau itu adalah tumpangan yang ia tunggu-tunggu, tersenyum sumringah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari dan membuka pintu mobil dengan tidak sabaran. "Gue cabut duluan yaw!!" pamitnya pada Ino dan sakura setelah masuk ke dalam mobil seraya melambai.

"Yaoo!!" jawab mereka berdua kompak diikuti cibiran.

Dan Wusss... sedan itu melesat dengan cepat.

"Kayaknya dua-duanya yang nggak sabaran..." Sakura berkomentar dengan pandangan tertuju pada mobil itu hingga hilang di satu titik. Ia kemudian memandang arlojinya. "Duuuuuuh, btw nie orang lama banget siiiieee...!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayang, tadi dah lama ya nunggunya...?" Tanya Pria paruh baya berjanggut itu seraya menginjak pedal rem. Mobil tersebut berhenti di tepi jalan yang sepi dalam malam berkabut.

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Hampir lumutan tau..!!" jawabnya asal. Dengan perlahan Ia mulai melepas _cropped jacket-_nya.

"Maaph deh... om tadi masih ada kerjaan tadi di kantor.. sibuk lembur... jadi nggak sempet sms..." ujarnya beralasan tangannya sibuk membelai rambut panjang Hinata. "Maaph ya... jangan cemberut gitu donk..." Rayunya. Tangan kirinya berusaha meraih bahu kiri gadis itu **(AN: posisi pengemudi di sebelah kanan)**. Badan kekarnya yang diselimuti kemeja putih panjang itu bergerak mendekat. Ia mengayunkan Tangan kanannya hingga bertemu dengan tangan kirinya. Dan posisi gadis itu sekarang terkunci. Apa reaksi dari gadis itu? mengelak ketakutan dan lari sekencang-kencangnya? Hmm, tentu tidak seperti itu. ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Dan tentu ia akan sangat menikmatinya.

Gadis itu membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria yang sedang melayangkan tatapan menggoda padanya itu.

"Om, Kangen sama Hinata..." suaranya yang nge-bass namun cenderung seksi itu semakin menggodanya. Membuatnya semakin tidak sabaran untuk cepat melakukan semua pekerjaan yang sangat 'menyenangkan' itu.

"Ribut deeh.. Hinata tau kok... Hinata juga kangen sama ooomm..." ucapnya manja.

Tanpa basa-basi pria itu mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Selang beberapa menit ia kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Nah, Kita kemana sekarang??" tanya pria berkulit coklat itu seraya memajukan posisi tongkat persenelingnya.

"Ke tempat biasa...!!" sahutnya.

**T****o Be Continuueeeeddd...!!**

**AKHHH!! **

**Selalu begini...!!**

**Gak tau kenapa pengin nulis nie cerita... padahal ceritaku yang lain belum pada tuntas... (mengarahkan pistol aer ke kepala... bermaksud bunuh diri)**

**Mmhh... kira-kira nama om-nya Hinata siapa yah...??**

**Pasti dah ketebak... wakakakakakakak**

**Maaph ya, kalo ada diksi yang kurang tepat.. ku ngerasa kok.. bisnya bete jadi nggak aku periksa lagi dah... (banting2 keyboard) jdulnya juga aneh ya... palagi summary-nya... hadoh!! Sudahlah..!!**

**Okeh!! REVIEW!!**

**Next chapter mungkin bakal jadi rate M... ****setujuh?? Pastilah!! Wakakakakakk (dasar maniak)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sepatah kata membebaskan kita dari segenap beban dan kesedihan hidup. **_

_**Kata itu adalah cinta**_

_**-Sophocles-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A Beautiful Life**

**--**

**A Confusing Fanfiction by Dheeantzz**

**--**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kishimoto Masashi**

**(The owner of these amazing characters)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Konoha International Airport**_

_**01.45 AM**_

Suasana Bandar udara malam ini terasa lapang. Yah, bisa dibilang sekarang bukan waktu yang produktif, jelas saja tempat ini terasa lenggang. Hanya terlihat beberapa _security_ dengan wajah mengantuk, berjalan menyisir tempat-tempat tertentu, serta beberapa porter berseragam biru, yang membawa _trolley_, mengangkut bagasi para penumpang yang baru sampai.

Pria itu menyusuri koridor dengan menyeret koper hitam pribadi di belakangnya. Dari caranya berjalan, terlihat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak kelelahan dengan perjalanannnya yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Postur tubuhnya tegap dan semakin terlihat kokoh dengan kemeja putih bergaris yang ditutup satu stel jas hitam, lengkap dengan dasi merah. Keutuhan wajahnya pun tak dapat ditangkap karena kacamata hitam yang bertengger diatas tulang hidungnya. Hmm.. sepertinya, pria ini termasuk dalam jajaran orang penting.

Dering telpon genggam menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merogoh jasnya, dan mendapati sebuah _smartphone_ dari kantong-nya. Kacamata hitam itu dilepas, hingga terlihat sepasang lensa mata berwarna biru langit yang jernih, nampak seperti cermin yang berbayang.

Pria itu mengernyit sesaat sambil mengulum bibirnya, nomor tersebut belum ia kenal. Namun ia tetap mengangkatnya, dan kembali melangkah, keluar dari tempat kedatangan dan menuju ke tempat kumpulan taksi bandara berada.

"Halo? Aaah Anda.. saya pikir nomor siapa, _Es tut mir leid_… iya ini baru sampai, agak pegal nih… oh ya? Hahaha!! Oh bagaimana?? Ooooh.. oke oke… nanti kita bicarakan lagi.. eengg… dimana tempatnya…?? Oke.. ya?? Oh, Oke sampai ketemu besok…"

_Klik. Sambungan diputus._

"Mau diantar kemana tuan..?" seorang supir tergopoh-gopoh datang menghampirinya.

"Oh, Tolong Green Meadow Hotel ya, pak…." Jawabnya singkat dengan seulas senyum.

"Oh, Baik, mari tuan…." Ajak si supir yang sudah menenteng koper yang ia bawa. Pria itu tersenyum, dan mengikuti langkah si supir.

* * *

_**LoF (Lots of Fun)**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Floor**_

_**01.45 AM**_

Dentuman musik ber-_beat_ kencang belum bisa berhenti mengguncang jiwa-jiwa di sekitarnya untuk terus bergoyang di atas _dance floor_ yang diterpa berbagai warna cahaya lampu yang kelap-kelip secara bergantian.

Sang DJ berkaos oblong putih dengan sebuah _headphone_ melingkar di lehernya, tengah asyik dengan piringannya yang berkali-kali ia putar dengan gayanya yang khas. Menghasilkan suara yang memacu seluruh organ tubuh untuk bergerak, bergoyang. Sesekali ia mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke atas dengan kepalanya yang ikut bergoyang sesuai irama. Tak jarang aksinya itu dibalas dengan teriakan panjang yang menambah 'segar' suasana.

Kaum adam dan hawa bersatu dalam ruangan yang cukup luas ini. Meluapkan segala emosi dan nafsu yang tertahan diluar sana, melupakan berbagai larangan dan norma yang mereka anggap _piece of shit_!

Mereka bisa berbusana sepuasnya _(tak ada yang melarang anda berjoget tanpa busana disini_.. xp_)_, berteriak sepuasnya, berpelukan sepuasnya, bercumbu sepuasnya. Semua terluapkan dengan bebas, tanpa adanya batas yang mengurung nafsu buas mereka. Yang sangat menyiksa. Keindahan fana yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Segalanya terpenuhi.

Hinata menyeruput _Milkshake vanilla_-nya sambil menyimak mereka yang tengah asyik berjoget tiada lelah. Warna-warni lampu disko bergerak-gerak di atas kepala mereka yang tenggelam dalam beat musik yang terus menghentak. Tubuh mereka saling berpacu dengan irama, mengikuti keinginan masing-masing, sehingga yang terlihat hanya gerakan yang berhamburan.

"_Move your body, babe!" _sang DJ yang menjadi pemegang kendali, berseru. Disambut dengan sorakan histeris para pengunjung. Suasana bertambah meriah.

Hinata hanya mengangkat dua alisnya sambil terus menyeruput minumannya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sofa pojok ruangan, lumayan jauh dari _dance floor_. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di tempat ini. Hanya berdua, bersama dengan seorang klien 'terhormat' tentunya.

Ia menghela nafas, karena sang klien tengah menggeliat di bahunya dengan hembusan nafas beraroma alkohol yang berlebihan. Tangannya mulai bermain-main di tubuh kecilnya dengan tujuan yang sangat ia hafal. Perlahan merambat, dari perut hingga ke bagian atas. Meraba-raba dadanya.

"Ssst…. Asuma…." Bisik Hinata sambil sedikit menghindar, bukan maksud tidak suka, melainkan kurang setuju dengan situasi dan kondisi saat ini. Ia menepuk pelan pipinya, mencoba menganalisa.

"Mmm…mmmhh…..", Pria gagah itu mulai menggumam tidak jelas dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. Hawa nafasnya terasa panas. Tentu, gadis ini tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pelayan…!" Hinata buru-buru memanggil _waiter_ yang kebetulan melewatinya.

Sang waiter berbalik mendatangi Hinata, "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya Bantu??"

"Ya, tolong satu kamar VIP" jawab Hinata yang mulai berdiri, mencoba menopang tubuh Asuma dengan bantuan _waiter_.

* * *

_**Sebuah Rumah sederhana**_

_**01.55 AM**_

Detak jam dinding mengisi sunyinya ruangan sederhana itu. Seorang gadis kecil duduk tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya tertumpu pada jam dinding yang terletak di hadapannya. Bentuknya bundar dengan _frame _tebal berwarna hijau gelap. Jarum detiknya bergerak teratur, tiada henti. Dan jarum merah itu bergerak maju, bukan mundur. Tak sama dengan pikirannya saat ini yang berputar ke belakang. Dimana pikirannya terlempar jauh ke masa sebelumnya. Masa di saat semuanya terasa mudah. Dan ketika semuanya berubah begitu cepat termakan waktu, hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

Tidak ada _Air Conditioner_, melainkan kipas angin murahan (yang bahkan tidak bisa memutar kepalanya). Tidak ada tivi flat 36 inchi, melainkan tivi kotak 14 inchi. Tidak ada tempat tidur yang empuk, melainkan kumpulan kapuk yang ditopang sekelompok kayu rapuh . Semua Jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan sekali helatan nafas, buru-buru menampik pikiran yang ia anggap pikiran bodoh, karena tak sepantasnya ia menimbang-nimbang perbandingan materi yang ada sebelum dan sesudahnya. Sangat tidak pantas, karena bukan hal itu yang berharga baginya. Bukan materi, sama sekali bukan. Toh, kalau karena materi, ia tidak akan sampai sejauh ini, duduk disini, makan disini, bahkan tinggal disini. Itu mustahil.

Terkadang ia merasa, semua ini terjadi karenanya, karena kehadirannya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah diharapkan. Parasit. Ya, mungkin kata itu yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan siapa dirinya saat ini. Namun itu hanya anggapan yang ia buat sendiri yang pada akhirnya menjerumuskannya dalam pikiran yang serba negatif.

Tak jarang, ia menangis diam-diam saat sendiri. Hanya untuk meratapi keadaan dirinya yang tak berguna.

Mata jernihnya kosong menatap jam dinding yang masih terus berdetak. Ia mulai menguap karena kantuk yang hampir meredam kinerja otaknya. Sudah pukul 2 pagi. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Namun, kali ini ia berusaha agar dirinya tetap terjaga. Ia ingin bergadang hari ini. Ingin menunggu. Jarang sekali ia berhasil melakukannya, karena ia kerap kali tertidur, dan tiba-tiba terbangun dengan selimut hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan omelan di pagi hari, karena 'tertangkap basah' mencoba bergadang.

"_Nanti kalo sakit lagi gimana?"_

Gadis kecil itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum pahit pada jam dinding yang menemaninya sembari berbisik.

"Nee-san belum juga pulang…."

* * *

_**02.00 AM**_

Pria itu menikmati pemandangan gelap malam dari balik kaca taksi. Langit benar-benar terlihat gelap tanpa konspirasi bintang yang biasanya bertaburan menebarkan cahaya kelap-kelip disana-sini.

"Sepertinya mau hujan ya pak…" Pria itu buka suara.

"Iya tuan, disini sekarang lagi musim hujan…." Jawab supir taksi dengan ramah.

"Oooo…. Ya..ya..ya" Pria itu mengangguk, kembali menerawang keluar, kaca taksi kini dipenuhi dengan percikan air yang semakin lama, semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

"Waa… sudah hujan…." Sang pria berkomentar. Diluar, langit sesekali berkedip, menjadi terang benderang dalam hitungan detik. Disusul dengan gemuruh yang menjalar di atas langit, memekakkan telinga. Hujan turun, mengguyur kota asri konoha dengan derasnya. Semilir udara dingin mulai terasa di dalam, hingga terdapat uap yang menempel pada kaca taksi.

Si supir hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Emm… maaf tuan, emmm…. kalau boleh tau, asal tuan dari mana ya?" Tanyanya kemudian, sembari menyalakan _wiper_.

"Oh… Saya dari Jerman…" jawabnya dengan singkat, sambil memperhatikan keadaan jalan melalui kaca depan taksi. Dua _wiper_ bergerak bersamaan menghapus percikan air dan uap yang menempel pada kaca.

"Oooh, Jerman… wah, pantas saja… saya sempat berpikir bahwa anda adalah orang Jepang… masalahnya Anda seperti orang Jepang, tapi logatnya benar-benar berbeda dengan orang jepang asli…" supir itu berkomentar dengan polosnya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, "Ahahaha…. Saya memang keturunan jepang, tapi saya lahir dan besar di Jerman…. Yah, tapi.. kami sekeluarga tetap berbudaya Jepang… itu sudah pasti..," jawabnya sambil menggaruk rambut kuningnya. Ia memang menyadari kalau aksen jepangnya telah tenggelam dalam aksen Jermannya yang kental.

Terlihat si supir mengangguk seperti sepaham dengannya, "Anda ada urusan bisnis disini, Tuan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah, begitulah……", jawab sang pria sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya, kemudian beralih memainkan _smartphone_-nya. "Masih jauh ya, pak?," Tanyanya sambil menatap keluar.

"Setelah perempatan ini, Tuan.. sebentar lagi kita sampai…," jawab sang supir sembari memutar kemudinya.

* * *

_**LoF (Lots of Fun)**_

_**3**__**rd **__**floor **_

_**VIP Room 45**_

_**02.54 AM**_

Ruangan tampak remang dengan pendaran cahaya oranye dari lampu kecil di sebelah tempat tidur _King size_ itu. Dominasi warna peach seolah sepakat untuk menambah kehangatan ruang ini. Ditambah aroma lavender yang lembut menyapa. Aah, tentu saja ruangan ini didesain sedemikian rupa demi para tamu terhormat yang akan menempatinya kelak.

Dan kini, mereka berbaring disana. Dengan status tamu terhormat tentunya.

"Hmmmhh…."

Suara itu membuat sang gadis terus terjaga. Sedari tadi, tangan mungilnya hanya bergerak-gerak membelai rambut hitam pria yang tertidur di hadapannya, sementara ia tersenyum dan terus memandanginya. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang gagah dengan kemeja yang empat kancing di bagian atasnya terbuka, mengekspos dadanya yang bidang. Aroma alkohol yang menguar sama sekali tidak menganggunya. Ah, ia sudah terbiasa.

Ia menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Ketika kewajiban itu datang untuk dipenuhi.

Kewajiban?

Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu. Yah, semuanya sudah terlanjur menjadi kewajibannya, semua sudah terlanjur menjadi bagiannya, semua sudah terlanjur ia alami, semua sudah terlanjur ia jalani, dan semuanya sudah terlanjur ia nikmati. Semuanya.. semuanya.. yang serba terlanjur… dan tak pernah terprediksi jauh sebelumnya. Tidak bisa… ia sudah tak bisa lepas.. dengan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur Hina.

Buyar lamunannya, ketika sosok dihadapannya menggeliat, sedikit membuka kedua matanya. Dan menyeringai nakal.

"Hmmmmh… Hinata…" bisiknya, membuat senyum gadis manis itu mengembang.

Nah, sudah saatnya.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Created : Thursday, ‎March ‎05, ‎2009_

_Modified & Published : Thursday, ‎April ‎02, ‎2009_

_

* * *

  
_

**CUT!! **(teriak gaje)

**A/N :**

Maaf, minna-san saya potong disini ya… T.T

saya sudah susah payah memikirkan cerita ini.. (dueh, sesusah apa sih? Lebay dasar..!!)

Terima kasih buat para reviewer yang pro dan kontra dengan fic ini… (parah fic gw ini.. ToT) karena anda lah saya berusaha mengurungkan niat untuk menghapus fic ini dan menyembuhkan diri dari WB.. (nangis ala penta champion.. LEBAY!!) (dibakar)

sekali lagi terima kasih…

maaf saya belum bisa memberi detail dari _setting_ waktunya…Gomen kalau cerita ini mengganggu atau gimanaa gitu.. DX

Dan gomen lagi.. ini masih gantung gaje gitu… (pundung dibawah poon duren)

Saya nggak bisa ngomong banyak.. karena baru nyadar ni cerita bakal berat sepertinya.. T.T

**Q&A :**

**Q : Mengapa Hinata jadi OOC? Jadi PSK pula… apa anda tau betapa bencinya saya pada Fic yang OOC!! Dan Mengapa Tenten 'juga' ditempatkan sebagai PSK? Lalu, mana Temari?**

**A : Semoga anda dapat menemukan semua jawabannya di chapter-chapter mendatang… Okay, guys? XD (digilas) eh, serius lho...  
**

Maaf..

Fic ini (dan juga si Author tentunya) kembali HIATUS karena saya harus bersemedi cari wangsit saat ini (digotong buat ngaben).. sebenarnya saya tidak sabar untuk _publish next chap.._ XD

Hanya karena UN dan beberapa UM yang mendekat.. XD (oh nooo… T3T) setidaknya saya cicil sebelum saya UN.. DX

Terima Kasih sudah membaca, kawand… =D

Review? Harus dong.. wkwkwkwk (dilemparin duren)


End file.
